deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Adam Jensen
Mismatching colors in Character Info Box The background colors and the text colors of the character info-box are mismatching and hard to read. I hope someone with appropriate rights will correct this. -- Snfonseka 05:05, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Info expansion Would it be prone to add the events of the beta, up to Highland Park warehouse, to the HR events section here? Or do we wait until 23rd? :You may have to check with the other admins on this, but spoilers regarding the leak are totally ok in my book. After all, wikis are just sites devoted to explaining the entire subject in great detail (Spoiling it). Until HR comes out though, you may want to use a spoiler warning. Im sure we have one somewhere on the site. Dorgles 22:33, August 2, 2011 (UTC) A wiki always contains spoiler and it's created for become a kind of library for the subject it talk about. Feel free to add every official content related to the Deus Ex universe, even the beta's events =). Itachou [~talk~] 12:58, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll get to adding contents. ---S- 14:43, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Mention in Deus Ex 1 This page used to have this listed under trivia: "Adam Jensen was mentioned in the original Deus Ex. In a newspaper in Hong Kong, it stated that the authorites were searching for one of the terrorist leaders of the NSF, Adam Jensen." Did it turn out to be false? It would have been cool if Jenson actually was tied into to DX1. I do vaguely remember something like that 21:10, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry but it's false. I check all the newpapers, books, bulletins, emails etc. in Deus Ex and I sadly never find the name "Adam" and "Jensen" on one of them. Itachou [~talk~] 21:26, September 1, 2011 (UTC) It is false, I think I know what you're referring to and the name you see is the name you gave your character in the original Deus Ex. I think you can read it on those security bulletin thingies, I want to say I remember reading that in the...whatever that shop is right outside The Lucky Money, I forget. Philanthr0py 22:20, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean to question you but I didn't give my character name as Adam Jensen. And I'm pretty sure that I seen it in the newspaper in that shop that you can break into next to the Luck Money. Just found this easter egg playing through the original Deus Ex. I can confirm that Adam Jensen is mentioned as the leader of terrorists hunted by unatco. It is listed in the newspaper in the barracks at the entrance of the sub base. 7/9/12 Source please? An in-game pic would be great as well please. To prove that this is a legitimate claim. --Codeyy (talk) 04:52, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Megan is not his girlfriend. As indicated by an e-mail to Megan from her mother early in the game, Adam and Megan are no longer together by the time the events of the game take place. This is also supported by the "uncomfortable" conversation they have in an elevator when Francis interrupts them. Edit The e-mail is on Megan's computer in her office at the very start of the game, called 'call me', You can see it also on Quinn's pc (Missing Link) in the E-Mail with Jensen's biography: "2023 - 4 year romantic relationship with Megan Reed ends". Cloned? I know megan helped clone the denton brothers, and research on adam helped, but I didnt think they were directly related to him. Didnt he die in 2027, and wasnt paul born like 4 years prior to DXHR? Dorgles 21:40, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes. But the chimera nanites were made using his DNA. So effectively, the nanite infusions used to augment JC and Paul passed Jensen's genetics to them as well. -S- 23:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :I have to agree with Dorgles, stating that Paul is Jensen's son is a big assumption that needs sources, not opinions. The nanite-virus chimera is not fully explained but can be extrapolated from Jaime Reyes' computer#Nano-Augmentation Principal/2C Briefing. From that e-mail you can see what the basic structure of the entire virion is like. The nanotech components (CPU, transmitter etc) is contained inside the organic-capsid of the virus. The nanotech duplication process is not explained (after all it hasn't really been done in real life yet, even for big machines), but the capsid is explained in basic terms. The virus does utilise the host cell's machinery to create the capsid but it is not explained whether it is of the retrovirus-type, which would integrate the nucleic acid sequence into the host genome sequence, or if it only transiently uses the cell's ribosomes to duplicate the capsid. Since the only confirmed genetic code contained in the nanites is to encode the virus capsid, then Jensen could not have provided this genetic code because he is a human, not a virus, irrespective of whether the nanite-virus integrates the genetic sequence into Paul's genome. None of Jensen's genetic code is required by Paul to accept nano-augmentions because it is explained that Paul's ability to do so comes from his lack of immunoglobulin epsilon (IgE). Also chronologically it is not possible for any of Jensen's DNA to have made its way into Paul since Jensen's DNA was extracted at the age of 32 in 2025. I am going to remove the relationship between Paul and Jensen unless someone provides a credible source stating that Paul is indeed a test tube baby with artifical memories and is cloned from Jensen's DNA because as it stands the birth of Paul Denton is shrouded in mystery from DX1. Paul most certainly does not receive Jensen's genetic material via nanites, and in any case that does not make them related if you think what makes someone your biological father (e.g. if you had a kidney transplant from a stranger, does that make them your relative?). Sporran 22:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Non-canon stuff This page describes loads of events in Jensen's life which don't necessarily happen: *Lets Zeke Sanders go. (You can kill him instead). *Persuades Wayne Haas to let him into the morgue. (You can sneak in without talking to him). *Rescues Tong Jr. (This is a bonus mission with pre-order). *Talks to Taggart at the convention centre. (If you go backstage straight away, you miss him entirely). *Talks Sandoval out of suicide. (Sandoval doesn't always attempt suicide; it depends on dialogue). *Saves Faridah Malik after the heli crash. (You can just leg it, and she dies). *Persuades Darrow to give access codes at Panchaea. (You can piss him off and he refuses). *Meets Sarif and Taggart in Panchaea. (You can go straight on down without meeting them. But in this case you will have a choice of just 2 endings instead of 4: Darrow and selfdestruction). The guidelines for the wiki say that background pages should be written in a way which omits non-canon events, and the definition of non-canon includes events which are not necessarily canon because they don't have to occur in every playthrough of the game. So unless anyone objects, I'll make a few changes. 10:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC) And how would you know that these choices aren't canonical? Given that Jensen's background show's he's not someone to kill a person outright (Mexicantown), it's unlikely that he'd just shoot Zeke either. Similiar apply to others. Plus, why skip elements from DLC? It's there, and it's meant to be there as part of the story. We could turn this around and say your edits of killing Zeke, etc. could also be considered non-canon, and keep circling around like this. Unless you'd make edits like "Adam could resolve the situation by doing x or y", I'm not really convinced. -S- 16:19, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I think you misunderstand what I was gonna do... I wasn't going to edit it to change which outcome was described; I was going to edit it to avoid mentioning any specific outcome of bits where there's a choice. This is what the wiki guidelines say to do; the guidelines are very specific about this exact issue. I was just using those particular examples to show how much non-linearity there is (which the original author may not have realized; the non-linearity in the game is sometimes subtle). 21:11, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright then, go ahead, and we'll see how this comes out. -S- 02:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I re-wrote lots of bits in minor ways but as I thought it doesn't add up to a very major change overall... just some slightly "coy" phrasing which describes the encounters without committing to a particular outcome. I also corrected a lot of grammar/phrasing on the way through... "was" rather than "had been" etc. Meh... I think it's an improvement but there's not much in it really, anyone else have an opinion? I left the "Rescue Tong Junior" bit in for the moment, although strictly speaking it may not be canon according to this wiki's definition. 13:54, October 28, 2011 (UTC) lower legs In the comics only the lower part of Jensens legs have been replaces (a inch below the knee's), but considering his eyes are blue in the same comic I do wonder how much the game and comic have in common. Youtube video link for reference the destruction of Panchaea The article states "However, regardless of your choice, Panchaea implodes on itself, most likely due to the fact that the Hyron Project, which was largely responsible for keeping the station intact, was destroyed by Adam." Is there any reference to this in the game or literature? Must be true: Jensen must die anyway I think '( Jensen's Origins When Adam finds Brent Radford, he can retrieve an email Radford intercepted between Megan Reed and one of her colleagues. It details exactly what was done to Adam at White Helix. But as we don't have individual pages for emails, I'll just leave it here until someone can figure out how to integrate it with Jensen's page. ---- rebecca_downey@ketherian_labs.mtl.can said: Hey Megan, I know you had some questions about the files I sent. Sorry about all graphs earlier, but that sample was nothing short of groundbreaking and I got excited. I don't suppose you could tell me where you got it? The short answer to the original breakdown I sent is this... yes, the DNA samples are remarkable and we were unbelievably lucky to catch the reason why. We've been working with Versalife's new Chaos Model Genomatrix, which is trying to apply fractal mathematics to the study of genetic mutation. In essence, we've been trying to predict the future of human evolution using past mutations stored in the database of our mitochondria(which is passed uninterrupted from ancestral Eve through our mothers; it gives us an accurate and universal roadmap for our common past). The thing is, the sample you sent fits one of our evolutionary models of the future. We're talking about someone who is ahead of the genetic curve by one step, maybe two. Do you know what this could mean for medicine alone? You have a living, breathing Nobel Prize on your hands! The thing is... I can't tell you if this is a natural leap in evolution, or something done to the mother while the baby was in vitro. But I do know that this persons' mother had no-such mutations... the mitochondria don't lie. Rebecca ---- Kalaong (talk) 23:59, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Just so people are aware, this email also appears on Megan Reed's computer (which I have since made a page for). I'll try to add a link to the email to Jensen's page. Iwantacallisto (talk) 00:35, December 20, 2014 (UTC)